Drahmin
Drahmin is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Drahmin Drahmin made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as one of two Oni, demons of the 5th plane of the Netherrealm. He wields an iron club mounted on his right arm and wears a mask, which is an artifact called the Face of Kun-Lo. Wearing it allows him to control his rage and fight with his disciplined Netherrealm style. Removing it causes him to go into Oni style where he loses his focus and attacks with murderous insanity. Drahmin was not always a demon; as centuries ago, he was a cruel human warlord in Outworld. For his crimes, he died and was exiled to the Netherrealm where his body and soul were to be tortured for all eternity. As the years dragged on, he fell further and further into insanity until his humanity was lost altogether. He eventually accepted his fate and submitted to the power of the Netherrealm, re-emerging from the depths of the Netherrealm as Drahmin: the Oni Tormentor. Storyline Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance The two Oni known as Moloch and Drahmin roamed the 5th plane of the Netherrealm in search of damned souls to torment. After many centuries, the two demons came upon a battling Scorpion and Quan Chi. Quan Chi, sorely pressed by Scorpion, pleaded for aid from the Oni. Drahmin and Moloch intervened and drove off Scorpion. Demanding payment for their services, Quan Chi agreed to liberate them from Netherrealm. The Oni agreed and led the sorcerer to an ancient structure rumored to be a gateway to other realms. Quan Chi studied the ruins and discovered that it was a dormant portal that could be used with the Amulet of Shinnok, now in his possession. Suddenly, Scorpion attacked again and Quan Chi took advantage of the distraction to activate the portal and escape from the Netherrealm. The portal had not yet closed before all four managed to pass through. The two Oni found themselves in Outworld with Scorpion and Quan Chi nowhere to be seen. Now free, Drahmin and Moloch began searching for Quan Chi. They scoured the wastelands and killed all they encountered. Before their encounter with Shang Tsung, they encountered the cyborg Cyrax and the human Outworlder Li Mei. Both escaped the Oni's clutches. Shang Tsung found the pair after he and Quan Chi had formed the Deadly Alliance. He employed them as a safeguard measure against any treachery from his partner. He kept the Oni hidden beneath his palace and paid the Oni with both mortals to feed upon and the promise of revenge against Quan Chi. While waiting for their opportunity, the Oni once again encountered Scorpion. This time, the demons overcame the ninja spectre. Knowing that they themselves were unable to devour the spectre, they instead disposed of him by throwing him into the Soulnado. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Drahmin was once again in the Netherrealm. While it is unknown how he was sent back there, it is revealed that he spent the next few years wandering aimlessly throughout the Netherrealm Cliffs and feasting on any demons he encountered. Taven then came across him, they fought and Taven won. Biographies *thumb|250px|right|Drahmin's Bio KardDeadly Alliance: "The Oni Tormentor Drahmin had resided in the 5th plane of the Netherrealm for centuries. It was therefore no surprise to Moloch that Drahmin would so readily accept Quan Chi's offer of freedom from that realm in return for protection from the ninja spectre Scorpion. Drahmin and Moloch savagely brutalized Scorpion whenever he made a move for Quan Chi. It would not be long before they would be released upon the world of the living and taste mortal flesh once more. Drahmin had led Quan Chi to a structure that housed the remnants of ancient tablets and runestones dating back to the creation of the realms. Quan Chi's eye was caught by a tablet with an image that bore a striking resemblance to his amulet. The engraved writing revealed the amulet's hidden power to control inter-realm portals. Breaking his promise, Quan Chi betrayed Moloch and Drahmin and used the amulet to escape the Netherrealm without them. Unknown to Quan Chi, however, the two Oni also escaped and are now thirsty for revenge." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "A wandering Oni allied with Moloch, Drahmin was once a vicious landlord who found himself punished in the flames of Hell after his death. Over the centuries, he has achieved the status of Oni Tormentor and now practices his skills on the miserable souls of the fallen." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities His Iron Club, combined with his frequently unrestrained rage, makes Drahmin a deadly opponent. Many of his special moves revolve around his club, which deals heavy damage. Another of Drahmin's distinguishing features is the cloud of flies that constantly crowd his body, which he can also use as a makeshift projectile. He is often seen with fellow Oni Moloch, and through their combined might, they were able to defeat the ninja spectre Scorpion. Signature moves * Ball-O-Flies: Drahmin gathers the flies around his body and throws them in the opponent's direction, damaging them. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Propeller Clock:' Drahmin swings his club like a clock, knocking the opponent face down. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Rising Uppercut:' Drahmin uppercuts the opponent with his club. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Ground Smash:' Drahmin slams the ground with his club, creating a slight shockwave. (MK:DA, MK:A) Fatalities *'Club Smash:' Drahmin smashes the opponent's head to pieces, causing the headless body to wander around for a few seconds before Drahmin smashes the body to the ground. (MK:DA) Endings *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical)' "Sent by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the two Oni known as Drahmin and Moloch confronted Quan Chi, enraged that he had tried to leave them stranded in the bowels of the Netherrealm. In the battle that ensued, Drahmin leapt at Quan Chi and both kombatants stumbled into the Inner Sanctum Chamber. Moments later, Drahmin emerged from the chamber altered from his previous form." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The energy of Blaze unlocked the life force residing within Drahmin's mask. Unable to remove it, Drahmin became possessed by it and grew to three times his original size. The power of the mask also fueled the rage within him. Unable to contain his fury, Drahmin turned on his former ally, Moloch, in an epic battle of demons. Moloch was defeated, but Drahmin's bloodlust has only just begun!" Character Relationships *Ally of Moloch. *Finds Quan Chi and Scorpion battling and drove off Scorpion. *Defeated by Cyrax. *Defeated by Li Mei. *Allied with Shang Tsung to trap Quan Chi who betrayed him and Moloch. *Fought Scorpion alongside Moloch and threw him in a soulnado. *Supposedly killed by Raiden's explosion in the opening of Deception. *Defeated by Taven in Armageddon's Konquest mode. *While he did not appear in the opening cutscene of Armageddon, it is likely that he joined the Forces of Darkness. Trivia *The original name for Drahmin was going to be Amon, after a biblical demon in keeping with the tradition of Moloch. It was changed during preproduction of Deadly Alliance. * Drahmin has no dial-up combos in any of his fighting styles (only pop-up combos), is slower than other characters, and relies heavily on his special moves. This makes him a very predictable opponent and one of the most challenging characters to use in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. That made him unpopular toward novice players which may be the reason why he is not in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Additionally, his character animation includes a cloud of flies constantly swirling around his body, which can obscure and distract players. This was rectified in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where he uses a new fighting style with dial-up combos. *The rotfly animation that surrounds Drahmin will transfer to opponents after certain fatalities are performed upon him, such as Cyrax's "Chest Blender" fatality. *Drahmin's "Club Smash" fatality is unique in that, unlike other fatalities, it has its own animations when performed on the right of the screen. Most other fatalities, when performed on the right of the screen, are meerly mirror images of fatalities as performed on the left. This is due to the fact that Drahmin's iron club is always on his right hand. *Drahmin's Iron Club is a reference to the Japanese slang of being invincible: An Oni with an iron club. *Drahmin's appearance in Armageddon's Konquest mode could suggest that he is killed when Shang Tsung's palace is destroyed by Raiden's explosion in the opening of Deception. *Drahmin has a minor glitch involving the positioning of his club, during his swinging clock move, the club may switch arms. *Without his mask, Drahmin bears a resemblance to Daegon as an Oni. *In a Game Informer articled titled, '10 Things You Don't Know About Ed Boon', Drahmin, along with Hsu Hao were stated to be two of his least favorite characters, making it unlikely that he'll appear in another game. *In early prototypes of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Drahmin had the Hapkido fighting style, which was given to Scorpion. References es:Drahmin ru:Драмин pt:Drahmin Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Oni Category:Undead Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters